BDB
by DeneuveYSL
Summary: What if Megan had surprised Kate putting her BDB (Bottom Drawer Blouse). Warning ; Femslash.


BDB.

Just a Kegan story, because, really I missed them. It's currently a one shot, I might change my mind, not sure yet.

What if Megan had surprised Kate putting her BDB in her office. SMUT.

* * *

That morning Megan wanted to come in the office early to finish the autopsy she had started. As the walked by her boss's office, the caught a glimpse of Kate sitting at her desk, her long legs stirred on the desk. She had slipped off her heels and she seemed absorbed by her reading. Megan couldn't stop herself from looking at her beautiful face, eyes tired, hair pulled up in a messy bun. She rarely had the chance to look at her that long without being caught. The red haired realized it been the only thing that made her wake up in the morning, the idea of seeing Kate at work, hearing her voice, even when she was angry. That angry look could make make her knees go weak in a second.

As the got lost in her thoughts, the blond had moved around her office, taken an item from her drawer, she was now turning her back at Megan, probably unaware of her employee's look burning into her soul. Just then she took off her blouse, letting it slide from her creamy shoulders leaving Megan in a daze. Outside the glass walls she felt herself loosing control of her legs, her mouth started watering as the blouse fell on the chair. The blond turned around to grab the new shirt that was resting on her desk, that's when she realized she had an audience. She saw the beautiful red-haired looking at her, eyes roaming her body like a scanner. She felt herself blush, she didn't know what to do, so the called her;

-_Megan?_

But the employee didn't answer immediately, too absorbed by the expense of beauty standing in front on her, instead she steeped into the office, walked to where a very blushing Kate was standing, looking straight into those blue eyes. Her hand reached to lightly caress the blond's arm.

-_Megan, what are…_

_-Shhhh… Trust me_. Megan approached so the was trapping the blond against her desk, surprised to receive no complaints she boldly pushed her face against the naked shoulder that was begging for attention. Feeling Kate relax into her touch she kissed and nibbled at the skin, earning a deep moan from the woman under her.

Suddenly Kate grabbed her neck, letting her fingers runs freely in her hair, bringing her face close to her, she pushed her lips to Megan's. As they kissed, everything slipped away, the case, the exhaustion. They were alone, finally giving themselves to the attraction. As they broke the embrace to come up for air, Kate spoke, her face close to Megan's ear;

-_I wanted you to do that for so long, god.._

_-Why didn't you say so? I've wanted you for long. I want you so much. _

_-Yeah?, show me… _

Megan didn't need more encouragement, she kissed her boss like she never kissed anyone, pushing her tongue into her awaiting lips, tasting her essence. Kate's hand roamed freely the body hidden under the red dress, grabbing her butt, pulling her closer until Megan had to push Kate onto the desk, letting all the files fall on the floor. She nestled between the blond legs that squeezed possessively her waist. The red-haired kisses's moved from the mouth to the chest, passing by the neck. She licked the generous chest, grabbing the nipples through the lace, teasing. Kate was in a daze, bent over the desk, giving as much skin as the could to the other woman, moaning deeply. But Megan couldn't wait any longer, she needed to taste her lover, as her mouth went back to Kate's, her hands found the button of her pants and slide it along off her legs, along with her underwear. At the same time, Kate's hands reached the end of the dress to slid it off, revealing the other woman amazing body barely hidden behind red underwear. Kate couldn't keep a moan of approval as her hands reached the newly found skin. Begging for attention, Megan let herself get entirely undress, feeling Kate's mouth go from her breast to the birth of her thighs. Dr Murphy reversed their position, putting her legs onto her shoulders as her lips tasted her for the time, letting it sink into her memory she started licking like it was a matter of death. Megan couldn't remember the last anyone as made her feel so good, her hands were sliding into Kate hair, encouraging her with deep moans, until she felt herself getting close. She squeezed her legs around the blond's, neck as Kate added fingers into her core, making her ride her orgasm fully a second time. Dr Hunt felt like all energy has left her body, she looked at Kate climbing next to her on the desk and came to rest on her chest, her hands finding hers. Megan was the first to speak;

_-Good Morning_

_-It is a good morning. You okay Megan? _

_-Really you're asking me that.. Kate, there no words for how good you made me feel. I want to make you feel the same, maybe even more. _

_-Yeah? _

_-Shut up now, I want to taste you. _

…


End file.
